conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estreoth/Vehra Wasteland
Vehra Wasteland was once an lush and expansive grassland that borders the Stohrym Tundra, the Jenam Valley, and the Ginryu Sea, along with the Perithian Sea. The northern and south-western areas of the Vehra are covered by mountains. Over the past twenty years, all plant life in the area had mysteriously died, allowing much of the topsoil to blow away over the Perithian. Due to the massive ecological disaster, almost all of the minor villages in the Vehra have been abandoned. Only Morith still stands, supplied by shipments from Rune and Hetrea. Scattered villages can be found along the eastern coast, which make up the Vehrean City-States. Overview For two millenia the Vehra Grasslands was home to the largest, most advanced country on the continent, the Kingdom of Morith. During this time, the Vehra was a large, fertile grassland. The large, web like roots of the Periminion Grass held down the soil, allowing the entire region to be one, unbroken grassland, with the exception of tree lines for the farmland. Now the Vehra is a large, alien waste land. Geography The Vehra is a large region bordered by mountains on the north and the south of the region. The eastern coast borders the Perithian Ocean. The landscape was once relatively flat, but several massive upheavals have set large chunks of bedrock skyward, causing the once flat terrain to become a harsh, alien landscape. Jagged rocks jut through the ground and deep ravines slice through bedrock all throughout the once beautiful land. All the rivers that once flowed have strangely dried up and standing water occurs only during the seasonal melts. All the ground water has vanished throughout the region. Climate Originally the Vehra shared the same temperate climate of the Jenam Valley. Since the Wasting, the Vehra has gotten hotter and much, much drier. While there hasn't been enough erosion to create and considerable amount of sand, enough of the soil remains, in the form of dust, to create large dust storms. Wind speeds can rise up to to 175 miles an hour, typically only during dust storms, although speeds between 10 and 50 miles an hour are far more common. History Only twenty years ago, the Vehra Wastelands was known as the Vehra Grasslands. The Vehra was, at the time, the largest farming area in Estreoth. For centuries the Vehra supplied Estreoth with grain and meat. However, twenty ago the crops of the Vehra began to fail. Within five years, nothing was growing grew, crops, trees, not even grass. Dozens of settlements across the Vehra vanished seemingly overnight as starving farmers migrated to the city of Morith. The famine that would come killed thousands throughout the Vehra. Now the once beautiful land is now a scared desert. The once rolling hills are now craggy cliffs and deep ravines. During the Wasting, the flora of the entire region died off and the topsoil blew away into the Perithian. In the next twenty years, the landscape morphed from rolling hills into it's current state. Large earthquakes tore across the region, splitting bedrock into large ravines, shattering solid stone and sending skywards. The Vehra today is a rocky landscape, full of unnatural ravines and massive, sharp rocks. There is little sand in the region, but there is an abundance of dust. Region Places Cities * Kol'Mar - Capital of the Vehrean City-States * Morith - Former capital of the Kingdom of Morith. Towns * Adana - Largest port in the Vehra next to Kol'Mar. Villages * Kulma - Formerly a large town in the Vehra. Still inhabited by a dozen or so inhabitants. * Vrelus - Located on the fringe of the Vehra Category:Estreoth Category:Regions